Two Brothers Collide
by Zero134
Summary: My parents always told me not to play with gasoline and a match. Those two combinations can cause mass chaos, a fire. Imagine that Wolfram and Conrad had to go to Yuri's world earth. New York will meet to brothers. Will they cause chaos, or peace?


**Hey this is my first story. I hope you like it and please review and give me your comments on grammer (if needed).**

* * *

Chapter 1

:)

It was a bright, sunny day at the Tomb of the Great One. The birds were chirping happily and the shrine maidens were off doing their chores in peace. Chaos soon arrived, however, as a certain blonde prince began to have one of his tantrums.

Wolfram smirked in a sinister way and yelled, " For the last time Conrad he is my fiancé! You shouldn't follow him every where he goes!"

Conrad flinched from the anger that he noticed was leaking out of Wolfram. It appeared that the boy's blonde hair was boiling with the hatred that he possessed. "Wolfram, calm yourself in front of his majesty. In case you have forgotten, we are at the Tomb of the Great One, and this is not the kind of behavior that one should display here." Conrad then turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. He smiled brightly when he spotted Yuri who was towards them with Greta holding in hand.

" Yuri, tell Conrad right this instant that I am your fiancé and that he should stop following you everywhere! It just makes me sick to think of him following you around all the time. Not only is Lord Weller putting distance between us, but it's hurting our relationship in general."

"Wolfram, you know that Conrad is my godfather. Is it so bad for me to spend some time with him? When I am in trouble, _both_ of you guys are there to protect me, so I think that he deserves to talk to me too. And plus, I think you and Conrad need to start acting like brothers instead of making me feel like the last slice of pizza all the time."

Then out of the ordinary, a radiant flash of light came over the two brothers and they vanished into thin air.

Yuri's emotions changed drastically. Instead of being frustrated, he was now confused. _What the heck happened to them? _Yuri thought to himself. _Conrad and Wolfram were right here a second ago, and now they just vanished out of thin air!_

" What happened to Conrad and Wolfram, Yuri?" Greta asked with a puzzled look mixed with worry.

Yuri hesitated for a minute, and deciding to calm her fears, he said, " Ummm, they went to go see what Günter and Gwendal are doing, so there is no need to freak out or anything." Yuri was hoping that Greta wouldn't notice his shaky voice.

Greta turned to look back at her father's face and said, " Oh! Okay Yuri, but can I go and see what Gwendal is doing too?"

Yuri then smiles and says with a suspicious look on his face, " Ummm, nope he is busy and needs to be left alone. C'mon, why don't we see what Murata is up to instead?"

Space

Wolfram had no idea what had happened. All he saw was a flash of light, and now his vision was blurry. His body felt numb all over, and he couldn't get his limbs to move at all. The blonde tried to speak, but for some reason he couldn't say anything at all. Another bright light engulfed the darkness in waves of white and the Great One appeared. He tried to move his head, and this time it worked. He turned his head towards the left and saw Conrad. Wolfram was shocked to see that Conrad wasn't as freaked out as he was. To tell you the truth, he was smiling and talking to Shinou as if he was one of his friends. For some reason though, Wolfram couldn't hear a word he or the Great One were saying. The Great One then looked at him with a kind face that also seemed a bit serious, " Listen well Wolfram. I know that you and your brother are not getting along very well and that you guys argue about Yuri a lot."

Wolfram then began to get furious. He felt his anger charge him like a bull when it is intimidated, " You know that he is my fiancé and I feel that I should be the only one following Yuri! It just makes me so angry when Conrad always follows him around! Not only do I hate my brother for being half human, but now he is always flirting with _my_ fiancé! Do you have any idea how I feel when he does that?"

The Great One then made a hand signal that stopped Wolfram from talking. He then spoke with a tone that should be feared, " You dare say that about your brother! If you loved Yuri so much then you should know that his future is to see that all humans and demons working together instead of fighting against each other! I don't think you are worthy of going back to the Demon Kingdom just yet! I sentence you and your brother Conrad to go to Earth. I want you to live a normal life there until you get over the demon and human hatred that boils in your heart! For this mission, I will bestow the wisdom of the English language upon you; you will have no problem understanding the people there."

Wolfram wanted to object to the Great One's order but realized that Shinou's word was final. Then the light started to fade and the darkness started to overflow the space once again. At the toe of Wolfram's feet he felt a cold liquid rush up towards him. He turned his head to see if the same thing was happening to Conrad. He couldn't see but he hoped that his brother wouldn't drown. The water was creeping up towards his face. Wolfram thought he would drown, and he began having flashbacks of his life in the Demon Kingdom. He saw the time that Yuri first slapped him and the moment that he first saw Greta. Then the freezing water got up to his face and now it passed through his nose. His last thought was, " I guess this is how I am going to die. Funny, I believed I would've died protecting Yuri." To Wolfram's surprise he could breathe under this strange liquid with no problem. To him the water was peaceful and calm, but after a short while that peaceful water turned into a nightmarish whirlpool. His heart beat began beating faster than a galloping horse and his mind began to process the situation he was in. He began to lose his vision in the murky water. He tried to let out a scream for help, but in this liquid, who would be able to hear him? His body then started to move in the direction of the whirlpool. Like in a bath tub, it was as if someone had opened the cap that keeps the water from leaking. Then his body goes through the hole. If Wolfram could say one last sentence it would have been, " Where in the hell am I going!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter.**


End file.
